Cartas a Santa
by Ranutsis
Summary: Nunca se es demasiado pequeño o demasiado viejo para desear algo...
1. Chapter 1

_Querido Santa :_

 _Querido Santa, le he pedido a mi hermano Gohan que escriba todo lo que estoy diciendo ya que solo sé leer unas pocas palabras y no sé nada de como escribir . Pensé en enviarte un mensaje de voz pero mamá dijo que no tienes celular y que aunque tengas yo no tengo tu número, también quise ir a verte en persona pero mi amigo Trunks dijo que no te encontraría pues estarías muy ocupado y tus duendes no me darían permiso para llegar a ti ,le dije que podría derrotarlos fácilmente, él me dijo que te enojarías conmigo . Me rendí y decidí hacerlo como todos los demás , con una carta._

 _Verás Santa yo soy un niño diferente a los demás, soy especial , mi mamita dice que soy único como mi hermano, que tengo un poder oculto en mi cuerpo que nadie mas tiene y que eso me hace especial. Aunque tú no lo creas yo puedo sentirlo cada vez que juego a las luchas con Trunks o con mi hermano y siento que me falta un poquito para que ese poder salga . Mi hermano dice que pronto sucederá, que no debo esforzarme ni presionarme que solamente fluirá un día y ni cuenta me daré._

 _Gohan dice que debo ser consiso (nosé que signifique pero iré directo al grano)_

 _Lo que quiero en esta navidad Santa es que porfavor traigas a mi papito aunque sea un ratito, aunque sea solo para conocerlo ¿si? Para que mamá y Gohan no se pongan tristes cada vez que vean la foto que está en la mesita de la sala , quisiera tener una navidad en familia así como la de la tía Bulma o la del tío krilin . No me mal entiendas me gusta estar con mamá y Gohan decorando la casa , jugando en la nieve o ayudando a mamá con la comida._

 _Si quieres puedes tomar el poder oculto en mi a cambio de que traigas a papá, de verdad no me importa. Yo solo quiero tener una navidad en familia._

 _Espero querido Santa encontrar a papá el día de navidad junto al árbolito que decoramos._

 _Att: Son Goten, un niño que está aprendiendo a leer a sus cuatro años._


	2. Chapter 2

_Santa :_

 _Pon atención a todo lo que estoy por contarte, es realmente necesario para que sepas por que quiero lo que te pediré._

 _Te cuento que soy un niño que tiene todo cuanto pida, solo debo decirle a mi mamá que quiero y en menos de un día ya lo tengo en mis manos. Como ves no necesito ningún juguete o mascota (no me gustan los animales)._

 _Ahora te preguntaras ¿qué quiere éste niño? , la respuesta es muy sencilla : QUIERO UN HERMANO._

 _Es lo que más quiero Santa, quiero un hermano así como Gohan ,que me cuide y que me enseñe cosas nuevas, que me ayude cuando me meta en un lío o me defienda de los bravucones , que en las noches se asegure de que ningún mostro (así se escribe ¿no?) esté en mi habitación listo para atacarme, quiero un hermano así como él ¿puedes traerlo?, no importa que no sea idéntico solo quiero tener un hermano._

 _De mis padres yo me encargo, sé que le agradará tanto como a mí._

 _Espero con ansías a mi hermano._

 _Att: Trunks Brief._

 _Pd: no le quites a Goten su hermano para dármelo a mí, no sería justo._


	3. Chapter 3

_Papá Noel :_

 _Queridísimo Papá Noel, para ésta navidad solo quiero una cosa... Bueno pensándolo bien son dos cosas las que quiero pedirte. La primera es que por favor hagas que mi papá recuerde donde dejó mi naricita , sé que solo estaba jugando conmigo cuando era una recién nacida y qué la escondió para tenerla segura del duende roba narices bonitas pero que con el pasar del tiempo se le olvidó en donde la dejó y realmente ya quiero tenerla, ya estoy cansada de las burlas de los niños del colegio y de que la mayoría de las niñas no quieran ser mis amiguitas._

 _Por favor Papá Noel tráele ese recuerdo a mi papi._

 _¡Ah! Y la segunda cosa es que le des ropa a todas las señoritas que aparecen en las revistas del abuelo roshy y de Oolong._

 _Att: Marron_


	4. Chapter 4

_Estimado señor Claus :_

 _Por éste medio te pido favor cumplas mi petición ._

 _Seré lo más breve posible, no te quitaré mucho tiempo pues sé que estas muy ocupado._

 _Señor Claus lo que yo quiero pedirte es que me consedas un amigo o una amiga con quien pueda compartir mis tiempos libres ,mis hobbies y mis secretos. Quiero a alguien de mi rango de edad, que me comprenda con mis inseguridades o las dudas que surgen y que me muero de vergüenza de preguntarle a mi madre, al señor Piccolo o incluso a los demás guerreros Z . En enserio señor Claus, quiero a una persona que me entienda y me acepte tal y como soy , que no me juzgue por mi fuerza o se burle por ser un nerd._

 _Estoy por iniciar mis estudios en el colegio Orange Star y te pido que sea allí en donde encuentre a esa persona especial porque sé muy bien que los amigos son muy especiales ._

 _Espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo._

 _Att: Son Gohan._


	5. Chapter 5

_Querido Santa :_

 _En estas fiestas solamente te pido una cosa, pequeña y sencilla._

 _Felicidad querido Santa, es lo único que te pido para toda mi familia. Sé muy bien lo díficil que es debido a la inestabilidad en la que vivimos aquí en las montañas lejos de la ciudad, pero ésta vez Gokú no estará con nosotros y temo mucho que mi Gohan se me deprima, que vea a las demas familias y se culpe de algo que simplemente no fue su culpa. Solo es un niño querido Santa y no tiene porqué sufrir . El dolor he aprendido a sobrellevarlo, lo he superado luego de lágrimas derramadas durante toda una noche, he aprendido a ver lo bonito de la vida que Gokú nos permitió disfrutar y quiero que mis hijos lo vean, que vean todo el sacrificio que su padre hizo por ellos._

 _Felicidad, solo eso te pido._

 _Att: Milk Ox de Son_


	6. Chapter 6

_Santa :_

 _Seré lo mas breve posible._

 _En ésta navidad lo único que quiero es que te lleves algo : diez años. Llévate diez años de mí y así me veré más joven y bella, seré la sensación de toda la fiesta y esas malditas arpías esposas de mis empleados morirán de envidia. Eso es lo único que quiero, por favor hazme caso y no seas como la lagartija de shenlong que se niega en hacerlo._

 _Att: Bulma Brief_

 _Pd: sé que Vegeta jamás lo hará así que te lo diré yo, él quiere saber como está su hermano. Te agradecería mucho que nos hiciera saber que tal se encuentra él y todo eso._


End file.
